


Confusion

by PansexuallyRaye



Series: 30 Days of Fluff -- (Drarry/Sterek) [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, M/M, POV Liam Dunbar, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25650244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PansexuallyRaye/pseuds/PansexuallyRaye
Summary: Liam can’t be the only one who notices something different.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: 30 Days of Fluff -- (Drarry/Sterek) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853260
Kudos: 71





	Confusion

The day was like any other, or so they thought but something small had changed, to anyone looking in you would have hardly noticed a difference. To the rest of the people in the room it was almost as though an atomic bomb just dropped. No one dared to question what the hell just happened between the two. They swear just yesterday the two boys were at each other's throats, or at least threatening to tear one of the boys throats out.

Maybe it had been a fluke but the way the grumpy wolf's eyes lit up at the comment made by the younger human boy's comment seemed… odd. It was the middle of winter and Stiles had shown up at the ‘packs’ house, more like Derek's house that the pack just always seemed to deem as their own but we won't get into that right now.

Stiles flew through the door as the snow followed him in before yelling out to the whole room “It's colder than a witches tit out there.” then the door slammed shut behind him and Derek let out a chuckle at the boy, a stupid smirk that reached to his eyes. He never actually looked at Stiles but everyone was silent after it and Stiles had a mirrored smirk on his cold red face. Stiles walks into the room and plops down in the space on the love seat beside Derek. Neither of them say a word to each other though their thighs were touching.

Liam wasn’t sure if anyone else noticed the small touch that he was witnessing, normally if anyone sat too close to the resident sourwolf he would find a reason to get up and move away from them. “Where is Lahey when you need one of his ridiculous scarves? Seriously, I swear he bought Beacon Hills out of every scarf they own.” This time the older wolf actually laughed at that and responded with a small ‘Stiles behave, you know he is the only wolf in the world that gets cold.’ 

Liam glanced around the room looking to Scott with the most befuddled look on his face ‘Seriously is this happening’ was all Liam could think. He was sure that the rest of the pack was also thinking this, they had to be, right? He had heard many stories about how Derek couldn’t stand Stiles, yes Stiles was an overly hyperactive and talkative person and sometimes even Liam was ready to rip his vocal cords out. But Derek and Stiles were supposed to have a reputation of love\hate. They get along in their weird way with Derek uttering death threats and Stiles actively trying to rile the older man up with his stupid nonsense. 

Derek has only been back in town for a little over three weeks since Scott and the others graduated. Even still Liam had the opportunity to see this weird little thing that Stiles and Derek had going on. It had become a normal part of the evenings when he was here, Stiles would say something that Derek deemed ‘stupid’ and then he would either knock the human upside the head or tell him to shut up, Stiles would then smile at the rest of the group and continue on as though Derek hadn’t said a word to him.

Everyone warned him to stay back if he noticed those two getting into their arguments, cause if you tried to stop it you might get bitten or smashed with a baseball bat. Both of which Liam was not willing to have happen.

“I’m sorry am I missing something here?” Liam asked out loud, he didn’t mean to but it came out anyways. The two that had just been actively joking with each other looked over to him with full blown looks of confusion. He swears the room was quiet enough for the humans to even hear a pin drop. What the hell was happening right now, did he miss an important memo “What the hell just happened. I can’t be the only one in this room that is confused about what is happening here.” Liam looked at the other people in the room who were trying to avoid Derek and Stiles' looks.

Stiles stares at Liam for a moment with his mouth open “Um, nope I have no clue what you mean.” The rest of the pack weren't paying any attention to busy now with chatting about some random nonsense or watching the television, so they missed the wink that Stiles threw at him “Me and the sourwolf just figured out we have a common interest within the past few day…” The grin that was growing on the humans face said that their common interest was not something innocent “Obviously it is making fun of Isaac, especially when he isn’t here to defend himself.” Stiles’ voice was way too sweet to be truthful. Derek refused to comment on anything just giving his normal glare to the younger wolf as if to tell him to mind his own business.

If Liam wasn’t thoroughly confused about things before he definitely is now, were they a couple, was it just that they really liked picking on Isaac or was there something else happening that no one could understand but the two boys on the love seat. Liam isn’t sure if he ever wants to know what makes Stiles more capable of making Derek light up with glee, but one thing he is absolutely certain of, is that he definitely doesn't want to know what happens when everyone but Stiles leaves that night.


End file.
